


Ice cold shenanigans

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Fic Week, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex surprises Kelly with a bit of a practical prank during one of their dates. Minor Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Ice cold shenanigans

Kelly is seated on the terrace of a restaurant, sipping a fruity drink from a straw, a bright yellow dress with white shoes and a sunhat, her shades folded upon the table as she watches the people walk by, trying to catch Alex coming in for their date. The weather is warm and dry; the breeze is soft and easily makes up for the heat of the day. 

The younger Olsen sibling is luxuriating in the sun, enjoying the peaceful moment and smiles when she feels a pair of hands on her shoulder, squeezing and massaging pulling on tired muscles. “Hey there, Alex.” she says, when her hat gets pulled back to reveal her girlfriend’s face. She sees it too late, the mischievous, victorious smile. An immediate, intense sensation of cold shocks a gasp from her lips. 

Alex is pressing an ice-cold bottle of some kind of beverage against her exposed back, directly to her skin. Kelly’s skin breaks out in goosebump and she stands up with a little fracas as her chair goes tumbling down from the sudden movement. 

An expression of bemused betrayal painted on her face, she slaps Alex’s shoulder as she hears the giggling sound. “That’s not okay!”

“Says the woman who uses an ice cube like nobody’s business.” Alex accuses with a narrowed, yet sultry gaze.

Kelly’s still in a rather obvious fight mode and reaches for her glass of fruity drink, her gaze telling the obvious tale of what decision she’s currently making. 

Alex recognizes the choice that Kelly is contemplating and gives her the loveliest smile as she raises the ice-cold bottle of beer as a form of warning. “I haven’t used up all my ammo yet, Kelly.” She playfully shakes the bottle from side to side before bringing it closer to her girlfriend.

Fight becomes flight, Kelly backs away and places her fallen chair between herself and Alex. “No! You stay away!” she points a finger, warning with half a smile and half a frown. Giving her the biggest stare.

“You look like a deer in headlights.” Alex teases and stands up, wielding the bottle as a repelling item, amused by the situation, ignoring the looks of exasperation both of them are getting from the rest of the patrons. 

“I will hit you with this chair.” Kelly warns, keeping the chair in her hands, holding it up in defense as she slowly backs away from Alex, circling her table.

Alex sets down the bottle on the table and holds up her hands in a peaceful process. “You won’t need to, okay? Just give me the chair, I’ll pull it for you and we can get on with the date without getting kicked out of here.” she offers with a bright smile.

  
“Sure.” Kelly remains suspicious of her girlfriend’s offer and hand over the chair to Alex.

Alex diligently set the chair down where Kelly sat just a moment ago, before their shenanigans started. She offers a hug to her girlfriend, a peace offering to Kelly.

But Kelly sees through the subterfuge. “Your hand is still cold from holding the bottle, go back to your spot. I’m not hugging you.” She shoves Alex back, a playful smile dancing on her lips.

Alex gives the best little shit grin she can as she retreats to her own seat. “Damn it, I almost got you.” 

“Huh uh.” Kelly says, picking the menu up. “You’re lucky I don’t give you the cold shoulder.” 

Alex giggles at the pun, letting the date proceed without any other attempt on her part.  



End file.
